


(OLD! RE-UPLOAD) Peri commits an act of arson

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reupload of old story, Peri commits an act of arson





	(OLD! RE-UPLOAD) Peri commits an act of arson

Logdate: 17 18 2

“This is Peridot, continuing my experiments and observations of ‘earth’ and the planets inhabitants, on this date pertaining to the ‘humans’ found at a point know as ‘the boardwalk’, as Steven calls it.”

\--

“We have arrived at the ‘boardwalk’, which, from what I have observed and what Steven has informed me of, is a recreational sector with multiple activities to indulge in, with the presumable goal to ‘have fun’, as Steven puts it.

I, in reaction to this information, have decided to participate in these activities, to help better my observations on the life of earth.”

\--

“The first activity I have been presented with is a ‘game’. ‘Meat Beat Mania’ as the present humans call it. It appears to be some sort of combat simulation, the main goal being to increase the user’s agility, evasion and obedience...maybe my observation on the ‘boardwalk’ was an error in judgement, there seems to be some level of practicality to it.

Of course, I, as a superior lifeform AND as the great gem that I am, shall have no trouble in completing this simulation and reaching the highest level of performance (or ‘high score’, as the simulation puts it). There is little reason for me to even try, though Steven continues to persist, saying it will ‘be fun’. As being fun is my main objective at this time, I have chosen to give in to his protests.

Let’s just get this over with.”

\--

“Through my observation, I have discovered this combat simulator is a CLODING PIECE OF CLODDY JUNK!

How dare it give me, Peridot: Facet-2F5L, Cut-5XG, A LOW SCORE!

And, to make matters even worse. Me and Steven have been ‘kicked out’ and ‘banned’ from the housing unit of the simulators, the ‘arcade’ , due to me ‘destroying the entire machine’. I tried to explain to the manager that I was merely disposing of the Cloddy, worthless machine, and that they should be thanking me for my services. They didn’t seem to approve of that, correct, observation though.

Steven Seemed to also disapprove of my behaviour, complaining about our restriction from the arcade.

Who cares, nothing worked anyway.”

\--

“It appears my actions beforehand at the arcade are going to have greater effects on my observations than first thought. It seems that, due to Steven’s ‘bad mood’, due to us being restricted from the arcade, other humans around appear to be having less fun. An interesting observation and social pattern, but very counter-intuitive to my tests.

I have, there for, decided to change my focus on this mission, instead turning to the interesting subject ‘fire’, and what how this item effects humans.

To answer this question, I have obtained a primate tool used to start fires known as a ‘lighter’, as well as a crude fuel source known as ‘oil’, from the humanoid lifeform known as Onion (possible relations to ‘onion I think’, a creature described to me by Steven in our earlier interactions, when I was still in the presence of my limb enhancers).

My plan is simple, I shall set fire to the arcade we were recently restricted from, and test how the humans inside and outside said arcade react to the presence of said fire. This shall not only prove vital in my observations of life on Earth, but should also help alive Stevens negative emotions, thus preventing him from further interfering with my studies.

Let’s begin.”

\--

“Status report.

The experiments is, as of this moment, a complete success. The fires have grown and spread at a much faster rate than originally calculated. This is both a massive positive for my experiment but also, in my opinion, looks very appealing.

The humans, so far, have reacted very negatively to the fire, many of them running around and making loudly volume noises, screaming in other terms. While others have fallen over and have begun to ‘burn’, as some of the screaming humans have called it. Some humans have even taking to excreting a large quantity of gas, including oxygen and the ‘smoke’ produced from the fire, in rapid succession. Coughing, as Steven calls it.

Steven mood has also changed, though through my observation it does not appear to be for the better. He has followed the example of the other humans and begun screaming, though he appears to be directing his screams at me.

Angry, I believe the word is. He is ‘angry’ at me.

Very interesting, further observations are required.”

\--

“a new development has occurred.

A bright red vehicle, carrying several humans draped in yellow shirts have arrived at our location and seem to be combating and destroying the fire through the use of high pressure water objectors.

Very interesting indeed.”

\--

“Sadly, the test has concluded, as the yellow humans have completely eradicated the fire.

The removal of the fire has also seemed to have calmed down the humans as well. With many of them calming to a level to which they have entered a deep ‘sleep’ (As Steven called it when I first questioned him on the topic, back when I found him ‘sleeping’ in the barn.).

This, however, does not seem to be the only effect the fires end has caused for the humans, as it seems others have developed a form of pact moral in the presence of the yellow humans, with many trying to aid in the distinguishing of the fire via projecting low quantities of water from their ‘eye sockets’ (As the humans call it), even Steven has participated in this practice, know to the humans as crying. This is a rather odd reaction however, as the fire has already been put out and therefor does not require any excess water, though I do believe there is some level of respect some could have for the humans, trying to help in the first case being despite their lack of skills (the water they are projection would, in no way, be able to have put out even a singular flame of the fire) and the lack of danger. ‘adorable’, as I believe it is referred to.

Another interesting development is the effects of the humans who were within range of the fire. It appears that humans have the ability to shed themselves from their outer coatings (which I had no idea were even outer coatings till today), leaving themselves in a more exposed state I had no idea they had. Similar to those crab creatures Steven showed me earlier.

Unlike their outer coatings, which can be a multitude of colours and which is all connected into one mesh, the humans inner body appears to only come in white, or a whit-ish colour (though several appear to be black, likely due to reactions with the fire), with body parts separated into sections. Though, several inner bodies also appear to have red and pink-ish substances of a ‘squishy’ texture, leaking a red liquid with an iron-y taste and scent, suggesting the humans have even more layers, likely to help protect their fragile inner bodies. Fascinating.”

\--

“This day of observation has been a remarkable success. Despite not completing my original mission, I have made several observations that will greatly help me in my understanding of life here on earth.

Though, it appears Steven has yet to repel his negative emotions, which (in turn) has led to me experiencing some form of negative emotions. Similar to my situation with amethyst. She’d have to deal with this later.

Maybe she could get Steven some flowers.

That seemed to ‘Cheer humans up’.”


End file.
